Orangish Sentences
by Majorelle
Summary: 25 themed drabbles of things that happen when you mix Red with Yellow. / specialshipping . Red x Yellow [oneshot? drabble? decide for yourself c: ] \ For Kitty.


_[ 1. holding hands ] _

So gentle he couldn't even tell. Her soft hand slightly gripping around his own, her face basically burning up at such a bold move. The young man happily smiled at her, grasping her hand tighter.

_[ 2. dishes ] _

The perfect combi that were Yellow and Red doing chores, especially dishes. The blonde would be able to wash a dish quickly and slide it towards the boy's side. He'd dry it clean in one wipe — tucking it away very swiftly into the cabinet.

_[ 3. parents ] _

It seemed like it was only yesterday when the couple found out something so spectacular. Red became so inexplicably happy he almost teared up. He held his wife closely to him in his arms, they were going to become parents.

_[ 4. music box ] _

There was a certain song that this blonde loved very much. Whenever she heard it on her music box she would go into this small, graceful dance around the room. Of course, this was only when she was alone; how embarrassing it would be for someone to see such a sight in her mind. Unfortunately, her husband would secretly watch and he greatly enjoyed how much happiness she had listening to the music box he gave her.

_[ 5. smile ] _

Possibly the most beautiful sight to ever come to Red's mind was her smile.

_[ 6. laugh ] _

And most likely the most beautiful sound Red ever heard was her laugh.

_[ 7. sleep ] _

This became the aspect of the marriage Yellow had been most guilty about. She would steal the covers in her deep, languid state, leaving her husband cold. He would sit there at night wondering why such a small, petite girl would need a queen sized comforter all to herself. Nevertheless, Red would smile to himself, easily fixing this problem by bunching his wife into a ball in the covers and holding her.

_[ 8. sickness ] _

Even the Healer would become down with the regular cold, except when she was ill, she was rather weak and dizzy, plus she ran quite a high fever which made her bedridden. However that did not matter, as her husband was diligent to taking care of her — cooking her porridge, making sure she took medicine, and checking up on her every hour.

_[ 9. goosebumps ] _

It was cold, but that was easily fixed by his putting his hat on her head.

_[ 10. distance ] _

Yellow would become incredibly worried whenever he distanced himself. They hadn't gotten into fights regularly like most couples, but that was easily made up by how much Red would distance himself sometimes. Yellow didn't like it, not one bit.

_[ 11. flowers ] _

It was true the raven-haired boy would distance himself, he noticed this, but never wanted his beloved to blame herself. He made sure to make up for it, by coming home with a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Red would feel relieved when he saw her smile.

_[ 12. wedding ] _

When these two were married it wasn't a big shindig. Of course it wasn't. They weren't like that, well, Yellow wasn't like that. It was true Red wanted to do a many of things, but in the end, a small wedding with just their closest friends and family was enough.

_[ 13. water ] _

It was a beautiful day, why not fish? The young girl sat there with her pole, just before she heard footsteps behind her. Immediately alarmed, someone was behind her, that someone then covered her eyes with their hands. Yellow quickly took action and swung her pole up behind her to hook whoever was behind her — once the stranger's clothes were hooked — she yanked the pole forward as hard as she could. The perpetrator splashed right into the pond, but floated back up.

"R-Red?!"

_[ 14. spring ] _

The season in which, pollen was high and all Yellow did was carry around tissues for Red.

_[ 15. jealousy ] _

Their jealousy rates were incredibly low, however they both would have problems with wanting the other's attention. Red would pout like a sick puppy while Yellow would try and hide such an insecurity — something the raven-haired boy would catch quickly onto.

_[ 16. chocolates ] _

She was allergic to them. He wasn't. This was a problem.

_[ 17. cooking ] _

All the young blonde knew was that Red loved good food, she only hoped hers was good enough as well.

_[ 18. breathing ] _

There had been times when Red could never breathe. That was only when he remembered how beautiful she was seeing her everyday. Now he just needed to remember how to breathe everyday as well.

_[ 19. make up ] _

The time when Yellow tried make up. However this evidently failed when Red told her she could never look any more beautiful than who she really was — that she never needed such a thing _because_ it was need_less. _

_[ 20. dance ] _

It's hard to dance when the taller one can't believe he's holding such a petite beauty and the shorter one can't believe she's holding hands with her beloved.

_[ 21. summer ] _

The season where she help but put her hair down in a cool place.

_[ 22. sweaters ]_

Yellow never denied not wearing any of his big sweaters as a nightgown during autumn.

_[ 23. tears ] _

Moments where Red or Yellow could do nothing but hold each other while the other cried.

_[ 24. tease ] _

His teasing would actually get so out of hand sometimes she would give him a look that said, "I'm so done right now." Red's only excuse was that she was cute.

_[ 25. kisses ] _

Something Red could not stop doing. A peck on the cheek, a peck on the nose, a peck to her temple, her neck, her forehead. Making her giggle whenever he did, making her shoulders rise in a tickled manner. Red knew exactly what he was doing, it always made Yellow inexplicably happy.

And just knowing she was happy... was enough for him.

* * *

**a/n: **wow I finally otp'd guys I think I'm sick

SICK WITH OTP FEVER B)

Happy Birthday KittyKatLovesBooks!

**I own nothing. **


End file.
